


Blood on Her Hands

by kinglyace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Cindy isn't unused to the violence of living in the Outlands, but sometimes, it hits a little too close to her heart.





	Blood on Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I was thinking about and my class was canceled for the day so behold! An unedited and messy look into what Cindy must see sometimes. We don't really see how other characters react to the Bro's (mis)adventures.

            Cindy pretends to not be bothered by the copious amount of blood as she’s detailing the Regalia. It’s pooled into the cracks of the leather seats, slowly dripping onto the floor and staining the carpeting. There’s one bloody handprint on the window, falling from the middle of the pane and trailing down to the door latch.

            She tries (and fails) to clean it up with one rag. She goes through a whole stack before the smell of copper finally gets to her and she has to extricate herself from the inside of the vehicle. She’s not done (not even close), but she can’t stand another minute. She needs fresh air and the familiar tang of grease to calm her nerves. Her muscles slowly uncoil as she trashes the now rusty colored rags, watching as the fire pit ate them up.

“You doin’ alright?” Cid’s gruff voice asks from behind her, drawing Cindy’s gaze from the fire pit and to his hunched form. She chews her bottom lip and shrugs, arms crossed over her chest and hands tucked under her armpits.

“S’fine, I guess. There’s just… a lot,” she finally admits and Cid only nods his head, his already wrinkled face puckering up more.

“I don’t envy ya darling. Them’s boys are idiots- goin’ out without any potions,” he grouses, hobbling over to Cindy and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. A feeling Cindy isn’t used to wells up in her chest- expands until she feels like she can’t breathe and suddenly there’s tears pricking at her eyes.

“They should know better!” she finally snaps, hands balling into fists and stamping her foot. Sure, maybe she’s only known them for a couple months but Astral’s be dammed!

“They should, I ain’t gonna argue ‘bout that,” Cid reaffirms with a shake of his head.

            They stand there a few moments more before Cindy finally sighs and trudges back to her task. The outside is pristine and gleaming under the flood lights, nothing wrong with it save for the numerous bloody prints on the inside of the car.

            Cindy goes through another stack of rags before she has to hit the interior with enough antiseptic and disinfectant to make a surgeon’s room jealous. Her hands ached with the exertion of scrubbing and her nose burned with the smell. She works well into the night, until finally she slumps against a plastic chair and lets her tired muscles loose. The Regalia is back in tiptop shape, a far cry from the mess it’d been brought to her in.

            Cindy almost misses the sound of the caravan door swinging open, on the far side of the lot. She turns her head to catch Noctis, shuffling out and aimlessly towards the diner. Shoulders hunched, head tucked down and hands stuffed into his pockets- he looks more akin to a lost dog than a Prince to her.

            She doesn’t know what possess her to do so, but she calls across the lot to get his attention. He seems happy for the detour, his face relaxing just a smidge as he ambled up to Cindy.

“Hey,” he greeted, voice low and rough. He sounded like he’d been yelling or crying.

“Hey yourself. The Regaila’s all nice and pretty again, thanks to yours truly,” Cindy replies, putting on a tired smile and gesturing to herself.

“Thanks, Cindy. I know it wasn’t… in the best shape when we rolled up,” he mumbled back, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

            Silence hung heavy between them, the obvious question bubbling on her lips.

“So… how’s Ignis?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could, but she could stop herself from searching Noctis’ face.

“Specs is fine- now. He’s pissed as hell, but more at himself. He’ll be up and about like normal by tomorrow,” Noctis rattles off but there’s something in his eyes that Cindy doesn’t like. She doesn’t comment on it though. All the fire in her chest and the urge to chew him out fades quickly, and instead she only stands to pat at Noctis’ shoulder.

“Next time y’all roll in here all beat up, give me a heads up next time okay? And if you’re that low on funds… I’ll loan you some gil for potions okay?” she says, a tiny smile crossing her face. Noctis huffed and shook his head, his lips twitching at the very edges. Not a smile, but close enough for now.

“Yeah, no problem Cindy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thrive off comments and Dr.Pepper


End file.
